1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image forming method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus, an image corresponding to an original document image is generally formed on a recording member in the following manner. A charging device charges a photosensitive member or other such electrostatic latent image carrier. Image exposure is then carried out on the charged area for individual colors such as cyan, yellow, magenta, or black to form an electrostatic latent image which corresponds to an original document image.
Thereafter, a developing device accommodating color toners corresponding to each color image is used to accomplish developing to form a toner image. Each time a toner image for a single color is formed, the toner image is transferred to a transfer belt or other such intermediate transfer member.
Once a toner image of each color has been transferred to the intermediate transfer member so as to form a multi-layered toner image on the intermediate transfer member, this multi-layered toner image is transferred to a recording member by a transfer device. A fixing device then fuses the image on the recording member to obtain a desired image. In a monochrome image forming apparatus, a toner image of a single color is formed on an electrostatic latent image carrier as described above, and this toner image is transferred directly to a recording member and fixed thereon.
Conventional developing devices, which develop an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrostatic latent image carrier to produce a toner image and are used in the image forming apparatuses, accommodate a developer containing a toner and stored in a tank in the developing device. The developer is transported to a developing area by a rotating developing roller in direct contact with or close proximity to the electrostatic latent image carrier. The electrostatic latent image on the electrostatic latent image carrier is then developed by electrostatic absorption.
A conventional developing device often possesses a developer-regulating member in direct contact with, or close proximity to, the developing roller. The developer-regulating member adjusts the quantity and thickness of the developer retained on the developing roller and transported to the developing area, or, additionally, electrically charges the developer.
In developing devices possessing a developer-regulating member, however, any paper debris or other such foreign material present in the developer, or the developer itself, sometimes lodges between the developing roller and the developer-regulating member. Such blockage damages the developing roller, produces blank streaks in the toner layer on the developing roller, or causes the toner to fuse to the developing roller.
Consequently, there is a need for image forming apparatus and method that eliminate the above-identified disadvantages. In particular, there is a need for an image forming apparatus which affords stable image formation by removing material lodged between a developing roller and a developer-regulating member. There is also a need for an image forming apparatus capable of periodic removal of material lodged between a developing roller and a developer-regulating member. In addition, there is a need for an image forming apparatus capable of easily removing materials lodged between a developing roller and a developer-regulating member.